Brain Freeze
by mitunaonmindhoney
Summary: Gamzee wants to get snow cones with Karkat! Really quick thing I wrote. :3


_**REALLY QUICK THING I WROTE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT :3**_

**Karkat POV**

Your name is Karkat Vantas and some fuckass is going to pay for waking you up this early. You groan and blindly reach around for your cell phone- and then you accidentally knock it to the floor.

"Shit" You mumble. You take your time to get up and start searching for you're phone. You feel your hand brush over it and you grab it. Without looking you press 'Answer'.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Hey motherfucker!" You pull the phone away from your ear. God he's loud. _How the hell is he so happy this fucking early in the morning?!_

"What is it Gamzee?"

"Aw, Karbro, I saw this miraculous commercial for some place giving out snow cones today!"

That's why he woke you up? Fucking snow cones?

"Gamzee Fucking Makara. You did not just wake me up at four in the fucking morning for goddamn snow cones."

"But i did. Just chill" You hear a chuckle. "Don't you know how miraculous one of those are?"

"No. I don't"

"Well now you will. I'm coming over and we'll get some!"

"Gam-" He hung up. You sigh tiredly. Maybe he'll see a bird and forget about coming over. You shut you're phone off and go back to sleep.

* * *

**Gamzee POV**

You could not believe that Karkat had never had a snow cone. You quickly got dressed and put on your face paint and headed out towards Karkats house. You made it there in about fifteen minutes. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet. You let yourself in, expecting to see Karkat ready to go. You look around and assume that he's upstairs. You walk up and look in his room. You frown.

"How are you still motherfucking asleep?" You whisper.

Karkat is curled up at the top corner of his bed, a peaceful expression on his face. _Damn, he's pretty motherfucking cute like this._ You watch him sleep for awhile and wonder what he's dreaming about. _Wait...Wasn't I supposed to do something? Oh right._ You walk over and try to wake Karkat up.

"Karkat. wake up!"

He just mumbles and continues sleeping. You lean over him and gently shake him. He sits up immediately, causing you both to bash your heads together. You rub your head.

"What the fuck Gamzee?!" Karkat shouts, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

**Karkat POV**

"Karbro I told you I was coming over, remember?"

"Its 4:20 a.m. Gamzee!"

"Aw, come on. We're going to get some motherfucking snow cones! Get up!"

"Gamzee, have you even fucking thought if that damn place is even open?"

"Oh, uh...No"

"Exactly. So i am staying in this bed until i have a damn good reason to get up."

"But-"

"Nope" You pull the covers over yourself and turn on your side. Then you feel the bed dip behind you and you see that Gamzee is laying next to you.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just all up and helping a motherfucker get his sleep on." He smiles and you roll your eyes.

"How are you help-" He starts running his fingers through your hair and you stop talking._ That feels really good..._ You close your eyes and you hear a chuckle come from Gamzee.

"What?" You mumble.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're all up and enjoying this."

"What makes you think I'm enjoying this?"

"You're all up and purring, Karkat." You blush slightly.

"I don't fucking purr."

"Yeah you do" He continues playing with your hair and soon you fall asleep.

* * *

You slowly wake up and stretch. Then you notice that you ended curled up against Gamzee in your sleep. He sees that your awake.

"karbro, you're up! Come on" Gamzee practically starts dragging you out of bed.

"Alright, calm the fuck down." You head to the bathroom to get dressed and ready to go out. Then you both are out the door, Gamzee leading you to where ever the fuck this place is. Then Gamzee suddenly stops, making you run into him.

"Wait here, Karbro" He walks inside, leaving you there. You go and sit down on a nearby bench. A few minutes later he walks back out carrying two snow cones. He hands you the red one and he takes the blue.

"Thanks" You stare at it, thinking about the best way to eat it.

"Karkat, just try it. Just don't take a big bite-"

You had already bit into yours and now there was a huge chunk of ice in your mouth. The cold was hurting your mouth so you swallowed it. That was a huge fucking mistake. You let out a string of curses as you feel the cold creep back up your throat and through your head. Then you hear gamzee laugh.

"Karbro, you got brain freeze."

"How the fuck do I make it stop?!"

"let me help" He quickly leans over and places his lips on yours. Then he pushes his tongue in, against the roof of your mouth. You immediately feel the cold disappear. Then Gamzee quickly pulls away and you blush a bright red.

"You feeling better, now?"

It takes you a few seconds to realize that he asked you a question. "Yeah...Thanks" Gamzee busts out laughing. "What?"

"You're tongue turned purple!"

You smile. "So did yours." You both spend the next few minutes laughing like idiots. Then you both calm down and eat the rest of your snow cones in silence.

"Hey Gamzee?"

"What?"

"Thanks for the fucking snow cone."

* * *

**side note: in case of slight confusion, when you get brain freeze, you're supposed to push you tongue against the roof of your mouth to make it go away.**


End file.
